


the big problem

by sinoshi



Series: Sinoshi's #SeungchanBahagia2020 entries [6]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, No Smut, Suggestive Themes, but - Freeform, i guess omg idk what to tag this with, mentions of sex and sexual themes in general
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/sinoshi
Summary: Seungwoo dan Byungchan kelihatan seperti pasangan sempurna dari luar. Tapi, Seungwoo punya masalah besar yang dia sembunyikan dari Byungchan...
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Sinoshi's #SeungchanBahagia2020 entries [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631302
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	the big problem

**Author's Note:**

> #seungchanbahagia2020 june #entry SUPAYA GAK NGUTANG  
> OK I'M ALL CAUGHT UP AGAIN  
> pertama. warning for sexual/adult/mature themes throughout this fic. it's literally the plot point so if you're underage (18? 19?) this is rated M :) i take no complaints  
> dua. sebelum marah2 karena merasa blueballed. no smut. (slams hand on tags) exactly what it says on the tin, buddy! i intended this to be like... a write your own smut kinda thing cuz I CANT WRITE SMUT... jadi silahkan bayangin aja sendiri lol sorry br0 i love ending gantung2 gini it just. runs your imagination wild.  
> tiga. pls enjoy. i churned this out bcs i was procrastinating on my essay. so. all mistakes are mine. karena tida di beta... he...

“Dah sayang!” Byungchan melayangkan  _ blow kiss _ kepada pacarnya—Seungwoo—yang melambaikan tangan dari mobilnya. Hanse, berdiri di sebelah Byungchan, memutar bola matanya kesal.

“Cheesy banget deh lo sama dia,” ucapnya sambil mereka memasuki gedung kantor. “Gue pikir bakalan kayak yang kemaren-kemaren. Sebulan udah bosen.”

Byungchan tertawa.  _ “He’s different, _ tau.”

_ “Of course he is,” _ Hanse kembali memutar bola matanya.

Apa yang membuat Seungwoo berbeda dari pacarnya yang dulu, kemungkinan besar adalah ini: Seungwoo tinggi, tampan, kekar, mapan. Jam tangannya Rolex. Mobilnya BMW. Setelan jasnya—yah, Hanse nggak begitu tahu merek-merek terkenal, tapi dia cukup tahu kalau sabuknya bermerk Gucci. Sepatu? Jangan ditanya. Udah pasti bermerk. Parfumnya wangi dan mahal. Kerjanya auditor, tapi pasti posisinya udah lumayan tinggi karena,  _ hello, _ tajirnya udah bukan main.

Kadang-kadang, kalau dia sedang  _ free, _ dia akan menjemput Byungchan di kantor untuk makan siang bareng. Kantornya agak jauh dari kantor Byungchan dan Hanse padahal, tapi dia selalu bela-belain datang dengan  _ sports car _ kerennya itu. Byungchan juga adem-adem aja kelihatannya. Nggak seperti dengan pacar-pacar sebelumnya, jarang ada komplain ke Hanse tentang hal-hal sepele kayak ‘dia terlalu  _ childish’ _ atau ‘dia nggak punya uang!’

Semua orang di lantai mereka kenal Seungwoo—siapa yang nggak bakal kenal? Mobilnya mencolok. Parasnya juga menarik perhatian. Apalagi dia dan Byungchan sama-sama tinggi. Setiap jam makan siang, anak-anak lantai suka berdiri di lobi dan nontonin Byungchan dijemput pacar tajirnya itu.

Dari luar memang kelihatannya seperti itu: mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sempurna, bahagia, kelihatannya nggak ada kurangnya dan mereka sama-sama  _ equal. _ Apalagi Byungchan nggak pernah komplain tentang Seungwoo, padahal dia orang paling  _ nitpicky _ tentang pasangan.

Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang mengganggu Byungchan tentang hubungan dia dengan Seungwoo.

Dia nggak pernah cerita ini ke siapa-siapa. Selain karena menurutnya, mungkin umur hubungan mereka masih terlalu muda (enam bulan bukan jangka waktu yang panjang), dia takut di- _ judge _ oleh teman-temannya kalau dia ingin berjalan terlalu cepat atau cuma mau hubungan fisik dan bukan emosional. Jadi dia pendam masalah ini. Masalah kalau dia dan Seungwoo belum pernah melakukan seks.

Dan ini mengganggu Byungchan lebih dari yang ingin dia akui.

Walaupun, iya, suatu hari mungkin akan terjadi, tapi Byungchan merasa  _ frustasi. _ Enam bulan hanya dibantu dengan tangan dan mainannya— _ hell, _ ini jangka waktu terlama dia nggak berhubungan seks semenjak dia pertama kali melakukannya.

Tapi dia nggak mau terkesan buru-buru atau cuma ingin berpacaran  _ for the sake of sex, _ karena dia benar-benar sayang dan peduli dan cinta sama Seungwoo. Dia cuma nggak tau gimana caranya ngomongin ini ke Seungwoo, dan apakah dia  _ harus _ ngomongin ini ke Seungwoo?

Sejujurnya, ada beberapa momen dimana dia berpikir,  _ ‘this is it. We’re doing it now,’  _ tapi begitu tangan Byungchan mendekati bagian-bagian intim, pasti Seungwoo selalu menghentikannya, lalu berkata, “maaf ya, jangan sekarang,” tanpa menambahkan apapun lagi. Seringkali setelah itu dia menghilang ke kamar tidur atau ke kamar mandi, tapi kadang dia hanya menjaga jarak dengan Byungchan, dan untuk beberapa minggu setelah berkali-kali ditolak seperti itu oleh Seungwoo, dia mulai berpikir,  _ mungkin aku yang salah. _

Jadi dia berhenti mencoba. Sekali-kali,  _ they would have a make out session, _ tapi berhenti sampai situ. Byungchan nggak pernah liat Seungwoo telanjang, dan Seungwoo juga belum pernah liat Byungchan telanjang.

Sepulang kantor malam itu, Hanse mengajaknya minum-minum di bar. Tentu saja Byungchan mengiyakan. Hanse satu-satunya orang yang kuat menemani Byungchan minum—orang kantor lain biasanya akan berhenti setelah satu atau dua gelas bir. Sesampainya di bar, ia mengabari Seungwoo dan memintanya untuk menjemputnya pas tengah malam, lalu menghela napas dan menatap Hanse.

“Mau cerita nih,” mendengar itu, Hanse langsung mengunci layar handphone-nya dan menaruhnya dengan layar menghadap ke meja. Perhatian penuh pada Byungchan.

“Kenapa? Pacar lu ya?”

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya. “Janji nggak bakal nge- _ judge _ atau ketawa, ya?”

_ “Byungchan, when have I ever judged you?” _ Tetapi Hanse tetap menaruh tangan kanannya di dada. “Aku janji dan bersumpah nggak akan ketawa dan  _ judge _ Choi Byungchan, sahabatku paling terbaik sedunia.”

Dengan satu helaan napas panjang, Byungchan memulai curhatannya. Perasaan  _ insecure _ -nya, frustasinya, gimana caranya mengangkat topik ini dan haruskah dia bicarain ini dengan Seungwoo?

“Wow,” Hanse kelihatan kaget. “Gue pikir kalian  _ fine _ aja selama ini. Mungkin… Dia religius?”

Byungchan terlihat berpikir sesaat. “Enggak sih kayaknya. Tapi mungkin sih…”

“Atau dia punya penyakit kelamin?  _ STDs or something?” _

“Itu juga mungkin, sih…”

“Mungkin tititnya kecil terus dia malu?”

“Hanse, ih…” Byungchan cemberut. “Yang serius dong!”

“Ini serius! Mungkin dia tititnya dua, kayak orang yang di Reddit itu. Atau dia nggak punya titit sama sekali!”

“Menurut lo gue nggak pernah mikirin semua kemungkinan ini?”

Hanse hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos.

_ “Either way,  _ menurut gue, lo tetep harus omongin sama dia sih karena ini udah bikin lo nggak nyaman dan  _ insecure. _ Kayak… Ini tuh udah jadi masalah, dan nggak adil kalo dia nggak tahu karena dia juga terlibat disini.”

“Tapi gimana caranya,  _ is what I’m asking,” _ Byungchan memutar-mutar gelas birnya sebelum ia minum isinya.

“Ya… Ungkit aja. Nanti lo pulang lo tanya aja. ‘Kenapa sih lo nggak mau  _ have sex _ sama gue?’ gitu.”

“Lo ngomongnya sih gampang,” Byungchan menopang dagunya di satu tangan. “Gue takut denger jawaban dia. Ada kemungkinan kalo dia nggak mau karena…  _ He just doesn’t find me sexually attractive.” _

Hanse nggak berkata apa-apa. Setelah itu, Byungchan mengubah topik mereka dan mencoba melupakan topik sebelumnya (yang nggak menghasilkan apa-apa, karena sebenernya memang jawaban Hanse bukan sesuatu yang nggak pernah dia pikirin sebelumnya— _ omongin aja). _

Sampai waktunya untuk pulang. Seungwoo sudah menunggu di parkiran dan Byungchan sedang merapikan barangnya, memasukan semuanya ke dalam  _ clutch bag _ (kado dari Seungwoo untuk hari ke-100 mereka) kesayangannya. Hanse menepuk pundak Byungchan, dan berkata,

_ “I really think you should talk to him. _ Kelihatan kalo dia sayang sama lo dan lo sayang sama dia. Jadi menurut gue lo harus… Omongin ini.  _ The sex thing. _ Supaya nggak semakin menjadi gunung.”

Tapi entah kenapa, komen Hanse itu membuat Byungchan semakin takut.

—

Beberapa malam setelah malam itu, Byungchan berpikir,  _ ini momennya. _

_ They’re making out. _ Tapi di pikiran Byungchan, dia cuma bisa berpikir ‘sebentar lagi dia bakalan mundur dan bilang—‘

“Maaf, ya… Jangan sekarang,” sambil mendorong Byungchan pelan. Sebelum Seungwoo dapat berdiri (dan pergi bersembunyi untuk menghindari topik obrolan ini), Byungchan menggenggam tangannya.

“Seungwoo?”

Untuk sesaat, Seungwoo benar-benar terlihat seperti ingin menarik tangannya dan kabur. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di depan Byungchan dan menatap matanya. “Maaf, ya…”

Byungchan nggak mendorongnya untuk mengatakan apa-apa lagi, masih berpikir bagaimana caranya ia memulai topik obrolan ini. Apa yang harus ditanya duluan tanpa menakuti Seungwoo pergi.  _ Kenapa? Ada apa? Ada yang salah sama aku? Sama kamu? _

Tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya, Seungwoo sudah berbicara. “Aku… Harus jujur sama kamu.”

Oke. Ini momennya. Jantung Byungchan berdetak kencang, mempersiapkan diri sendiri untuk mendengar jawaban yang sudah dia tebak dengan Hanse waktu itu. Penyakit kelamin. Nggak punya testis. Dua titit. Titit kecil. Atau nggak punya titit sama sekali.

_ “I…” _

Byungchan menahan nafasnya.

_ “Have…” _

Tapi nggak ada yang bisa mempersiapkan Byungchan untuk jawaban ini.

_ “A big dick.” _

Seungwoo berbisik pelan. Byungchan nggak tahu harus bereaksi kayak apa. Ketawa? Ini kayak bercandaan, tapi mata Seungwoo kelihatan benar-benar takut dan malu. Kaget? Nggak ada yang bisa mempersiapkan Byungchan untuk jawaban absurd ini, tapi dia juga nggak begitu kaget—entah kenapa. Mungkin karena di ekspektasinya, memang Seungwoo cowok dengan ukuran penis yang lebih besar dari biasanya, walaupun dia sendiri nggak pernah lihat atau sentuh.

“Kamu… Apa?” Byungchan nggak yakin. Mungkin kalau ini candaan Seungwoo akan tertawa setelah ini. Kalau bukan, dia akan mengulang perkataannya. Apa masalahnya kalau dia punya penis yang besar? Bukannya itu… Bagus?

“Aku…” Seungwoo memainkan jahitan celana tidurnya. “Aku takut nyakitin kamu. Jadi kayaknya lebih baik kita…  _ Take it slow  _ dulu.”

Byungchan nggak tahu itu artinya apa, tapi dia takut kehilangan Seungwoo, jadi dia membalas dengan panik. “Kalau kamu belum siap, jangan dipaksain. Maaf kalau aku kesannya maksa… Aku bisa nunggu.”

“Aku belum siap,” Seungwoo tersenyum tipis. “Maaf, ya. Boleh nggak, kita omongin ini lain kali?”

Dengan anggukan kecil dari Byungchan, Seungwoo berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Hah. Byungchan masih nggak bisa memproses apa yang barusan terjadi.

—

“Makan siang?” Tawar Hanse. Seperti biasa, Byungchan menolaknya.

“Nanti mau dijemput sama sayangku,” ledek Byungchan, dan Hanse hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seperti biasa. “Oh ya, Se.  _ I talked to him. Kind of.” _

“Oh ya?  _ How’d that go?” _

_ “Not so well,” _ Byungchan menghela napas, mengambil  _ clutch bag _ -nya dan berjalan menuju lift, diikuti Hanse di sebelahnya. “Rahasia besar dia itu, tititnya besar.”

Hanse tertawa dengan kencang, mengundang perhatian orang lain di sekitar mereka. Tapi Hanse nggak peduli. “Terus? Beneran besar nggak?”

Byungchan memukul pundak Hanse. “Ya belum liat, lah! Habis itu, gue tanya ‘kamu belum siap?’, terus dia bilang belum. Ya udah sampe situ aja.”

Hanse—dengan dramatis—menyeka air matanya karena tertawa terlalu kencang. “Dan lo masih makan siang sama dia hari ini kayak nggak ada apa-apa.”

“Ya emang nggak ada apa-apa,” ucap Byungchan.

“Adanya titit raksasanya,” Hanse menyenggol Byungchan, meledek. “Ya nggak?”

“Tapi kapan ya dia bakalan siap?” Renung Byungchan, tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Hanse.

Walaupun begitu, Byungchan mencoba untuk melupakan masalahnya dan berpura-pura seperti semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia masih pergi jalan-jalan dengan Seungwoo, menginap di apartemennya, makan siang bersama dan lainnya seakan-akan mereka nggak pernah membicarakan itu. Walaupun kadang, saat mereka hanya berduaan di apartemen Seungwoo, Byungchan bisa melihat kalau Seungwoo juga merasa kesusahan karena nggak enak sama Byungchan. Rasanya kayak mereka berdua cuma menutupi masalah seadanya, tapi Byungchan juga memutuskan untuk menunda membicarakan itu lagi sampai… Ya, entah kapan.

—

“Kamu sama pacarmu lucu banget, deh,” goda Namjoo, salah satu teman kantor Byungchan dan Hanse. Hari ini, Seungwoo nggak bisa makan siang bareng, jadi Byungchan mengikuti Hanse makan siang di kantin belakang kantor.

“Hehe,” Byungchan nggak pernah tahu harus membalas apa setiap ada yang berkata itu.

“Coba cowokku kayak gitu juga… Inget tanggal anniversary kayak 100 hari—“ Byungchan sejujurnya nggak begitu peduli dengan tanggalan kayak Seungwoo (yang sangat, sangat peduli), “—terus ngasih kado  _ randomly _ aja gitu, dateng ke rumah kalau lagi bad mood…”

Namjoo terus menamakan setiap momen dan kejadian yang bisa dia ingat di kehidupan percintaan Byungchan. Memang Byungchan senang mengunggah foto dan video ke  _ instastory  _ untuk kenang-kenangan (dan menakuti para mantannya supaya nggak mengirimkan DM jam 3 pagi dengan isi ‘dah tidur ya’), tapi dia nggak pernah berpikir untuk pamer ke temen-temennya kalau dia dan Seungwoo saling mencintai.

“Ya kan,” Hanse menyetujui perkataan Namjoo. “Aku sama Dongyeol aja nggak sampe segitunya, ci.”

Padahal Byungchan benar-benar  _ jealous _ sama Hanse dan Dongyeol.

_ Sure, _ mereka nggak  _ lovey-dovey _ kayak Byungchan dan Seungwoo—pelukan dan ciuman di publik—tapi mereka kayak dua sahabat.  _ Soulmate _ yang setiap kehidupannya selalu dipertemukan kembali. Walaupun mereka jarang kasih-kasih hadiah, tapi seenggaknya mereka nggak pernah punya masalah besar. Mereka juga sering pergi kencan walaupun nggak sambil gandengan tangan dan pelukan, karena mereka anti PDA, yang membuat mereka lebih jarang dijadikan bahan kecemburuan. Tapi bagi Byungchan, yang paling penting— _ they have sex with each other. _ Itu yang membuat Byungchan  _ jealous. _

“Ah, jangan gitu lah,” Byungchan tertawa kecil. “Rumput tetangga tuh emang lebih hijau, nggak, sih.”

Namjoo tertawa, dan Hanse hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

Selesai makan siang, Hanse memutuskan untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang lumayan gila.

_ Double date.  _ Hanse akan mengajak pacarnya, Dongyeol, lalu mereka berdua akan—dengan sengaja, tapi dengan berpura-pura tidak sengaja—mulai bercerita tentang petualangan seks mereka, dengan harapan ini akan mendorong Seungwoo dan/atau Byungchan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Apapun itu. Karena ini semua menyakitkan untuk dilihat oleh Hanse, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tahu kalau hubungan ‘sempurna’ Byungchan dan Seungwoo nggak sesempurna itu.

Tapi dia nggak memberi tahu rencana ini ke Byungchan. Dia cuma mengundang Byungchan dan Seungwoo untuk ikut makan siang dengannya dan Dongyeol.

Sepulang kantor, di mobil, saat mereka sedang menunggu di drive thru McDonalds, Byungchan menyampaikan undangan Hanse. “Kita diajak  _ double date.” _

“Oh? Sama siapa?”

“Temen kantorku, Hanse. Kamu tau dia kan?”

“Kenal,” Seungwoo mengangguk. “Oh, dia punya pacar?”

“Udah dari lama,” jawab Byungchan. “Mereka ngajak makan siang Sabtu ini. Kamu bisa kan?”

“Bisa, dong,” Seungwoo tersenyum dengan manis pada Byungchan. Byungchan tersenyum balik dan jadi  _ excited _ untuk acara makan siang dengan Hanse dan Dongyeol.

—

Byungchan udah pernah ketemu Dongyeol sebelumnya. Tapi dia nggak inget kalau Dongyeol seberisik ini (dan Hanse bisa jadi  _ seberisik ini). _

“Sese~” Dongyeol menggoda Hanse—menyenggol-nyenggol dan bersenderan di pundak Hanse dan, entah kerasukan apa, Hanse balik bersender pada Dongyeol.

“Dongyeol~”

Byungchan menepuk jidatnya, sebelum menatap Seungwoo dengan raut wajah penuh permintaan maaf. Seungwoo hanya tertawa kecil.

“Kalian nemplok banget ya,” komentar Seungwoo. Hanse hanya tersenyum, sebelum membenarkan posisinya dan Dongyeol duduk.

Ini satu hal tentang Dongyeol yang menurut Hanse ‘seksi’ (setiap Hanse bercerita tentang Dongyeol ke Byungchan, dia nggak pernah meninggalkan detail ini)—fakta bahwa Dongyeol selalu membuka dua kancing paling atas kemejanya.  _ Dua. _

Jadi, saat Dongyeol mencoba mengambil  _ garlic bread _ di tengah meja dan kerah kemejanya miring ke kiri, ada bekas-bekas merah di lehernya yang kelihatan baru dan sangat, sangat sulit untuk tidak diperhatikan. Dongyeol kelihatan tidak sadar dan memakan  _ garlic bread _ -nya dengan tenang, tapi Byungchan terus memperhatikan ‘gigitan nyamuk’ di lehernya.

Hanse, melihat kalau Byungchan sudah menggigit pancingan pertamanya, tersenyum jahil. “Mau denger cerita nggak?” Tanyanya, dengan wajah polos.

Seungwoo mengangguk—nggak sadar cerita apa yang Hanse maksud. Dengan senyuman lebar, Hanse menurunkan nada suaranya. “Semalem, aku sama Dongyeol nyobain posisi baru.”

Dongyeol tertawa kecil, matanya menyipit seiring dengan melebarnya senyumannya. Hanse melanjutkan, “di kursi  _ gaming  _ yang baru aku beli, dia duduk di pangkuanku, terus—“

“Wow,” Byungchan memotong ceritanya. “Oke.  _ TMI _ banget,  _ guys.” _

“Kakak emang gak mau praktekin nanti?” Pertanyaan iseng Dongyeol membuat Byungchan dan Seungwoo kelihatan canggung, jadi dia langsung meminta maaf. “Ah, maaf! Kalo itu terlalu…”

Hanse menggelengkan kepalanya. “Biarin. Byungchan pura-pura alim.”

Byungchan memukul lengan Hanse dan marah-marah. Suasananya kembali enteng dan menyenangkan, dan mereka dengan cepat melupakan ‘cerita’ Hanse tadi, juga bekas gigitan di leher Dongyeol. Walaupun, Hanse dan Dongyeol nggak berhenti saling  _ clingy _ selama makan siang itu—sesuatu yang nggak biasanya mereka lakukan di depan Byungchan. Atau siapapun, sih.

Byungchan dan Seungwoo nggak membicarakan bagian-bagian canggung pertemuan tadi selama di mobil. Tapi, begitu sampai apartemen Seungwoo, dan Byungchan baru saja duduk di depan TV, Seungwoo berkata, “Aku minta maaf ya, buat hari ini.”

“Loh?” Byungchan menengok ke belakang. Seungwoo berjalan mendekatinya. “Maaf kenapa?”

“Kalau tadi suasananya jadi aneh karena…” Seungwoo nggak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi Byungchan tau yang dimaksud. Byungchan hanya mengangguk.

Seungwoo memeluknya dari belakang dan menghela napas panjang. “Kamu pasti iri sama mereka.”

“Kenapa harus iri?” Byungchan memegang tangan Seungwoo di atas perutnya, lalu menyender ke belakang. Masih wangi parfum yang ia semprot pagi ini. “Kita juga sama kayak mereka. Sama-sama saling cinta. Saling sayang. Nggak ada yang kurang.”

“Tapi aku tau kamu… Sedih. Nggak bisa seks sama aku selama ini. Aku tau kamu  _ sexually frustrated. _ Tapi aku…” Seungwoo diam sejenak. Seakan berpikir. “Aku cuma butuh waktu untuk nyiapin diri. Karena aku takut kamu nggak akan mau lagi sama aku setelah ini. Karena kamu nggak bisa puas.”

“Jangan aneh-aneh deh,” Byungchan menengok ke belakang, menatap Seungwoo. “Aku nggak cuma mau seks dari kamu. Aku mau kamu karena kamu ya… Kamu.”

“Tapi aku merasa bersalah,” Seungwoo menaruh dagunya di pundak Byungchan. “Kamu frustasi. Dan kamu pantas dapet penjelasan yang lebih detail dari yang kamu dapetin, karena… Aku percaya sama kamu. Tapi kamu janji jangan ketawa, ya?”

Byungchan ingin berkata, “nggak janji,” tapi dia hanya mengangguk. Bersiap menerima konteks dari satu kalimat yang membuatnya bingung akhir-akhir ini:  _ “I have a big dick.” _

Seungwoo melepas pelukannya dan mengubah posisi mereka supaya dia bisa melihat wajah Byungchan dengan jelas sebelum memulai ceritanya.

“Pertama kali. Aku pacaran sama cowok. Dia bilang… Tititku terlalu besar dan nggak akan bisa masuk.”

Byungchan harus menahan diri dari berkomentar. Satu, dia belum pernah melihat titit misterius Seungwoo ini—jadi dia nggak tahu benar atau nggaknya pengakuan mantan Seungwoo itu. Dua,  _ well… _ Seungwoo kelihatan takut dan  _ insecure. Vulnerable. _ Sesuatu yang jarang dia tunjukin ke Byungchan.

“Tapi kita tetep nyoba. Aku nggak… Aku nggak tahu apa yang salah. Mungkin kurang  _ prep. _ Mungkin…” Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku nggak tahu. Tapi dia putusin aku setelah itu karena kita nggak cocok  _ sexually, _ dan semenjak itu hubunganku nggak pernah ada yang bertahan karena mereka, ya… Mereka nggak ada yang bisa berhubungan seks sama aku.”

Byungchan nggak tahu harus bales apa, jadi dia mengatakan apa yang udah dia katakan sebelumnya. “Aku nggak akan maksa kamu nyoba sama aku selama kamu belum siap,” dan setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, melanjutkan dengan, “tapi kamu udah pernah  _ consider _ buat jadi…”

Byungchan menggantungkan pertanyaannya. Tapi Seungwoo hanya menatap Byungchan, menunggu Byungchan menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Jadi Byungchan melanjutkannya. “... Yang di bawah?”

Seungwoo kelihatan berpikir.

“Sebenernya, untuk beberapa waktu setelah itu, aku mikir gitu. Bahkan aku bayar orang buat,  _ you know…” _ Pipi Seungwoo memerah seakan malu. “Nyobain. Tapi mungkin karena nggak ada koneksi emosionalnya, jadi jujur… Aku nggak begitu nikmatin.”

Setelah beberapa saat, seperti renungan, ia menambahkan, “tapi kalo kamu mau, kita bisa coba, kok!”

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain. Byungchan tersenyum. “Makasih ya, udah percaya sama aku. Udah cerita ini. Kita… Pelan-pelan aja, kalo gitu.”

Seungwoo mengangguk.

—

Seenggaknya, Byungchan udah nggak  _ insecure _ lagi.  _ Besides, they still make out with each other. _ Walaupun Seungwoo masih nggak mau nunjukin tititnya, sih. Tapi nggak ada yang berubah setelah percakapan itu kecuali, sekarang Byungchan tahu kapan harus berhenti sebelum Seungwoo harus memintanya.

Tapi hal ini terus mengganggu Seungwoo.

Sebenarnya Byungchan nggak pernah mempermasalahkan ini—dia cuma parno dan  _ insecure _ karena dia nggak tahu apa-apa. Tapi setelah tahu pun, nggak ada yang berubah. Seharusnya ini membuat Seungwoo sedikit lebih tenang dan santai, tapi dia malah merasa takut.

Dia nggak bisa kayak gini selamanya. Dia harus mencari keberanian.

Mendekati hari ulang tahun Byungchan, saat meminta sahabatnya, Chan, untuk saran kado, dengan nada bercanda Chan berkata, “ajak makan malam yang enak, habis itu cus ke hotel aja bro!”

Tapi Seungwoo nggak tertawa. Lalu Chan baru sadar kalau  _ ini Seungwoo, _ orang dengan masalah titit paling aneh sedunia. Chan meminta maaf. “Sorry. Ajak makan malam enak aja. Dia pasti bakalan  _ appreciate, _ kok.”

Dan karena Chan, Seungwoo benar-benar mempertimbangkan melakukannya di hari ulang tahun Byungchan. Walaupun, di saat yang bersamaan, ada ketakutan kalau semuanya bakalan  _ go wrong _ dan dia bakalan menghancurkan ulang tahun Byungchan, dia tetap memesan kamar hotel dan reservasi makan malam di restoran  _ rooftop _ di hotel yang sama.

Di hari ulang tahun Byungchan, anak itu sama sekali nggak curiga ketika mereka parkir di hotel. Mereka masuk lift, naik ke rooftop, dan masuk ke restorannya. Sesuai dugaan Byungchan.

Malam itu berjalan seperti malam lain. Biasa. Nggak ada yang aneh. Seungwoo memesan satu  _ slice _ kue untuk dibagi berdua, lalu meminta pelayan menyalakan lilin di atasnya. Setelah meniup lilin dan menghabiskan kuenya, Seungwoo membayar makan mereka, dan mereka berdua keluar dari restoran.

Di depan lift, Seungwoo mengeluarkan kartu kamar hotel. Di sini, Byungchan mulai curiga. Dan bingung.  _ Mostly _ bingung, karena buat apa nginep? Rumah mereka berdua nggak jauh dari hotel ini.

“Kamu nginep?” Tanya Byungchan. Dia nggak mau ge-er dulu. Kalo ternyata cuma Seungwoo yang nginep dan dia cuma berharap sendiri, mungkin dia nggak akan bisa hidup dengan rasa malu itu.

“Kita,” Seungwoo tersenyum, tapi Byungchan bisa lihat kalau dia gugup. “Kita nginep.”

“Oh,” Byungchan mengangguk dan ikut masuk ke lift ketika pintunya terbuka. “Tapi aku nggak bawa baju, loh.”

“Aku bawain baju kamu dari apartemenku, nggak apa-apa ya?”

“Oh,” ucap Byungchan untuk kedua kalinya. “Oke.”

Tapi Byungchan masih nggak tahu dia harus mengantisipasi apa. Seks? Enggak, enggak. Dia nggak boleh berharap terlalu tinggi. Walaupun dia tetap berharap sedikit (sangat, sangat sedikit) di hatinya kalau mereka akan  _ melakukannya malam ini. _

Seungwoo kelihatan pucat dan gugup. Sesampainya mereka di kamar, dia kelihatan bingung. Seperti nggak tahu harus apa. Jadi, Byungchan memutuskan untuk membantu Seungwoo mengulur waktu.

“Aku mau mandi dulu ah,” ucap Byungchan sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.  _ Nice. _ Ada  _ bathtub. _ “Aku dikadoin  _ bath bomb _ sama Hanse. Mau nyobain mumpung ada  _ bathtub.” _

“Oke,” Seungwoo mengangguk. “Kalo gitu… Aku ambil tas baju di mobil dulu deh…”

Kemudian dia keluar dari kamar. Byungchan masuk ke kamar mandi, mengeluarkan  _ handphone _ -nya, dan mengirimkan pesan ke Hanse.

**Byungchan:** i hope he fucks me tonight. wml

**Hanse:** lmao what

**Hanse:** ok good luck?

—

Seungwoo menutup bagasi mobilnya.

Malam ini, dia harus benar-benar melakukannya. Seungwoo mengecek dompetnya untuk kesekian ratus kalinya malam itu dan memastikan dia benar-benar memiliki kondom.

Nggak. Dia nggak akan mundur.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Seungwoo mengunci mobilnya sebelum membenarkan posisi  _ duffel bag _ berisi bajunya dan baju Byungchan, lalu berjalan menuju lift. Ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya memulai… Ini. Langsung tanya aja? Langsung ajak? Dia nggak mau menghancurkan malam Byungchan—ini ulang tahun Byungchan! Dan semuanya harus sempurna! Sampai ke bagian terakhir ini!

Masalahnya, dia nggak yakin. Dia nggak yakin, dan tangannya gemetar. Dia mau semuanya spesial dan sempurna dan berjalan dengan baik demi Byungchan.

Dia juga mau mengalahkan traumanya sendiri. Ini Byungchan, dan Byungchan nggak akan marah atau ketawa atau menyakiti perasaan Seungwoo. Ya, kan?

Tanpa disadari, dia sudah di depan pintu kamar hotel. Kartu kamarnya berhenti beberapa belas sentimeter dari depan sensor kartunya.

_ It’s now or never, _ pikirnya. Kalau terjadi, bagus. Kalau nggak, ya sudah. Semoga Byungchan tetap menganggap malam ini spesial.

Seungwoo menempelkan kartunya. Membuka pintu kamar hotel. Lalu disambut dengan wangi sabun dan uap air panas dari kamar mandi. Byungchan duduk di kasur sambil mengenakan  _ bathrobe, _ mengganti-ganti  _ channel _ TV. Mendengar bunyi pintu, Byungchan menengok ke arah Seungwoo, yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

“Jadi? Gimana?” Tanya Byungchan. Seungwoo kaget.  _ Berarti Byungchan udah tau niatku. _ Tapi tetap, Seungwoo nggak tahu harus jawab apa.

Seungwoo menelan ludahnya.

Nggak ada kata mundur sekarang.

**Author's Note:**

> before u complain. yes i know handjobs and oral sex and non-penetrative(??? is this a word honestly idk) sex exist. but you see he's just . he's insecure about his own dick (insert terong emoji here)
> 
> i take complaints on twt/cc @ seungsiknet. also the comments section. thank u for reading.


End file.
